Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs), which use a Group III-V or Group II-VI compound semiconductor material, may render various colors such as red, green, blue, and ultraviolet by virtue of development of thin film growth technologies and device materials. It may also be possible to produce white light at high efficiency using fluorescent substances or through color mixing.
Therefore, these light emitting devices are increasingly applied to display devices, transmission modules of optical communication units, light emitting diode backlights as a replacement for cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) constituting backlights of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, lighting apparatuses using white light emitting diodes as a replacement for fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, headlights for vehicles and traffic lights.
The light emitting devices are mounted on a package body, thereby forming a light emitting device package. The light emitting device package is configured such that a pair of lead frames is mounted on a package body made of a silicon or PPA (Polyphthalamide) resin, and the light emitting devices are electrically connected to the lead frames.